Romeo and Juliet retold Differently
by identitygirl93
Summary: Well lets just say reincarnations are just important. What happens as the two sta crossed lovers fall in each others way again.


_**Part I**_

"_S__esshoumaru, how could you….," Kikyou drifted off, as she left the earth. Sesshoumaru collapsed on his knees as he remembered their past. How they met as kids; became friends; became lovers; and how they drifted apart; and soon became enemies. After all he was a powerful demon and she was a human; that was never to be seen. She certainly was no regular human though; she was a miko (priestess).Sesshoumaru knew she was bound to be reborn. He also knew he would live on. He promised himself he would find Kikyou's reincarnation no matter what. _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**500 years later**

"**Hey Kagome, did you try out for Lady Capulet in Romeo and Juliet?" Kagome's brother asked. "Yea Souta and we find out who made what today in school," the excited sixteen years old said. "Enough, eat your breakfast without talking, you have fifteen minutes," Kagome's mom rushed as she put the fluffy waffles on the big platter.**

**As Kagome walked into the school, she noticed all the theater kids run to the bulletin board. She also saw her rival Kiako; push around in the crowd confidently. Kagome nervously pulled at her school necktie as she walked closer towards the crowd. She slowly entered the crowd and tried slithering towards the front. **

**Kagome stared with emotion at the piece of paper stating the cast members of Romeo and Juliet. She had not made Lady Capulet.**

_**Part II**_

**Kiako had made Lady Capulet. She had made Juliet. "Whoa, you Partually made Juliet and you did not even try out for it, that is just plain weird," her best friend Sango asked. She had made the nurse and was quite excited. Yes, I think so too, wow!" Kagome said in an off tone voice, still in surprise. "Quick, check who made Romeo, I mean you will soon fall in love with him, and if not, you still have to pretend." Sango said jokingly. "Mmmh, some guy named Sesshoumaru," Kagome said as a frown marred her pretty face. That name Sesshoumaru sounded way to familiar in a unconscious way, she did not like it. **

**She was brought back to reality by Kiako. "See, I'm a way better Partress than you, I made Lady Capulet," Kiako smirked. Obviously the self-centered girl had not checked to see who had gotten the part of other charParters. **

"**Um, so," Kagome commented dumbly.**

" **What do you mean so, didn't also try out for Lady Capulet?" Kiako asked furiously." Yes, but I kind of made the part of Juliet," Kagome smirked. That left Kiako speechless in anger and surprise.**

_**Part III**_

"**Whoa, Sesshoumaru you Partually get to be with that hot babe Kagome, and I get you two married," whistled Mirouku seeing that he was Friar Laurence. "Mirouku, you know I have no interest in any other women other than my soul mate, Kikyou," growled Sesshoumaru. "Well you need to get over it, lover boy, I mean do you really think Kikyou will have the same name and looks," Koga said Parting all wise." Oh look Koga, your Lord Capulet, ewww, your old," Mirouku mocked as he tried changing the topic." Ha, Inuyasha is Tybalt; Hojo is Paris; Yuki is Lord Montague; Naraku is the Prince; Kagura is Lady Montague, and Jaken is... .Mercutio," Mirouku and Koga burst out laughing.**

_**Part IV**_

**At the first theatrical meeting, Lady Kaede, the theater teacher gave every one the play. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he noticed Kagome. She looked a lot like Kikyou except that she had raven hair and blue hair. Kikyou had brown hair and brown eyes.**

" **Oh, Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo," Kagome recited with emotion. Sesshoumaru walked up to her but Naraku came and started flirting with her. He pushed Naraku aside. "Uh, hi I'm Sesshoumaru also known as Romeo," Sesshoumaru said nervously. Kagome w as so surprised to see that this really cute guy was Sesshoumaru, but his name went with his appearance (Sesshoumaru means Killing Perfection in Japanese).She suddenly felt something small and soft bounce of her leg. Kagome looked down to see a tiny kid and holding him by his neck was Inuyasha. **

"**Inuyasha, leave that poor thing alone," Kagome demanded furiously." **

"**Also leave us alone Inuyasha, and quit stalking me cause your only going to be rejected," Kagome crisped out. She turned around swiftly to face Sesshoumaru." Back to our conversation and hi my name is Kagome, also known as Juliet," Kagome smiled professionally.**

"**As I was saying, I was taught Parting since my childhood, and one element was to know your colleagues," Sesshoumaru said. **

"**Okay, so do you want to meet at the star bucks across the street? "Kagome asked.**

"**Ooh, ooh, can I come with you, my mommy, I mean my foster mommy works there," the unknown little kid said. "Sure, but where did you come from; what are you doing here; and who are you," Sesshoumaru asked viciously.**

_**Part V**_

_**3 Days Later:**_

_**Prince (Naraku)-**_**"Rebellious subjects, enemies to peace, Profaners to this neighborhood……."**

_**Montague (Yuki)**_** - Who set this ancient quarrel new abroach……**

…_**.10 minutes later**_

_**Juliet (Kagome**_**) - Madam I am here now!**

**Hehehe stop tickling me Sesshoumaru.**

_**Kaede**_**- Stop Now!!**

_**Part VI**_

**This went on for months and the play was perfect. The group, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome got closer. Kagome and Sesshoumaru soon fell in love but still Sesshoumaru did not tell Kagome the history of their love. Every thing was alright until that one faithful day, on her seventeenth birthday when her mom decided to tell her the truth.**

_**Part VII**_

**After screaming and crying for hours**


End file.
